once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Darkness on the Edge of Town
Darkness on the Edge of Town ist die 12. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Mr. Gold aus Storybrooke verbannt wurde, versuchen die Bewohner der Kleinstadt ihr normales Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Während Hook und Belle nach einem Weg suchen, die Feen aus dem Hut des Zauberers zu befreien, suchen Emma, Regina und Henry nach weiteren Hinweisen, die zu dem Autoren des Märchenbuchs führen könnten. Doch als sich über der Stadt eine angstauslösende Dunkelheit niederlegt, sind Emma und Regina gezwungen, dem Bösen entgegenzutreten. Währenddessen gelingt es Mr. Gold und Ursula in New York, Cruella De Vil für ihren Plan zu gewinnen. Inhalt Vor vielen Jahren: Die Verbotene Festung Die Meeresgöttin Ursula betritt die Festung und trifft auf die Hausherrin Maleficent, die nicht erfreut über den Besuch ist. Ursula behauptet, eingeladen worden zu sein, doch Maleficent bestreitet dies. Dann erscheinen zwei Dobermänner und mit ihnen Cruella De Vil, die wie Ursula behauptet, eine Einladung erhalten zu haben. Bevor die drei Frauen sich weiter streiten können, erscheint Rumpelstilzchen, der verkündet, dieses Treffen arrangiert zu haben, da sie alle ein gemeinsames Ziel haben: ihr Happy End. Es ist ein normaler Morgen in Storybrooke, an dem alle Bewohner ihrem seit einigen Wochen sehr ruhigen Tagesablauf folgen. Henry fährt zur Schule, in der Mary Margaret wieder unterrichtet, Regina geht in ihr Büro im Rathaus und Emma kümmert sich als Sheriff um die Sicherheit der Stadt. Sie und Hook trinken noch einen Kaffee, während sie zur Bibliothek schlendern, die Belle gerade öffnet. Mr. Golds Pfandleihe bleibt geschlossen. Emma geht weiter zum Revier, während Hook Belle in die Bücherei folgt. Dort sieht er sich eine Tafel mit der Vermisstenanzeige der Mutter Oberin und allen Hinweisen an, die mit dem Zauberhut in Zusammenhang stehen. Frustriert wirft er die Tafel zu Boden. Belle will die Hoffnung jedoch noch nicht aufgeben und ist sich sicher, dass sie einen Weg finden werden, die Eingesperrten aus dem Hut zu befreien. Sie kommen auf Mr. Gold zu sprechen und Hook gibt Belle zu verstehen, dass sie zwar beide von ihm benutzt wurden, Mr. Gold jedoch Belle wirklich geliebt hat. Belle steigen Tränen in die Augen und sie hofft, dass ihr Mann findet, wonach er sucht. In New York lebt Mr. Gold mit Ursula in ihrer Wohnung. Er macht sich in der Mikrowelle gerade eine Nudelsuppe warm, als Ursula von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause kommt. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre missliche Lage, als Mr. Gold eine Email erhält. Diese stimmt ihn zuversichtlich und er schlägt vor, dass sie eine alte Freundin in Great Neck, Long Island besuchen. Kurz darauf erreichen sie eine Villa, die Cruella De Vil gehört, aber gerade vom FBI ausgeräumt wird. Cruellas Mann wird in Handschellen abgeführt. Cruella bringt wütend einen ihrer Pelzmäntel in Sicherheit. Mr. Gold spricht sie an und berichtet von seinem Plan, doch Cruella will davon zunächst nichts wissen. Sie nimmt Mr. Gold nicht ernst, da er in der Welt ohne Magie genau so machtlos ist wie sie. Er entgegnet, dass es in dieser Welt einen Ort gibt, an dem Magie funktioniert: Storybrooke. Cruella zeigt Mr. Gold und Ursula schließlich ihr Luxusauto, mit dem die drei sich auf den Weg gen Storybrooke machen. Rumpelstilzchen erörtert Ursula, Maleficent und Cruella seinen Plan, doch die Frauen vertrauen ihm nicht. Rumpelstilzchen erzählt, dass er all ihre Wünsche und Geheimnisse kennt, die ihn jedoch nicht wirklich interessieren. Wichtig sei nur, dass sie ein gemeinsames Ziel, ihr Happy End, haben. Dies zu bekommen ist nicht mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch möglich, sondern nur mit einem mächtigen Fluch. '' Mr. Gold, Ursula und Cruella halten an einem Fast-Food-Restaurant, um sich mit Reiseproviant zu versorgen. Während sie im Drive-Inn warten, unterrichtet Mr. Gold die beiden Damen über seine Idee, den Autor des Märchenbuchs ausfindig zu machen. Zudem besteht er auf Eile, denn er möchte den Autor finden, bevor die Helden es tun. Regina studiert frustriert das Märchenbuch, als Emma mit einem Mittagessen zu ihr ins Büro kommt. Sie versucht Regina Mut zu machen. Auf der Suche nach einem Flaschenöffner stößt Emma auf die Buchseite, welche Robin und Regina glücklich miteinander zeigt. Die Seite wurde zwar zerrissen, jedoch wieder zusammengeklebt. Auf Emmas Nachfragen erzählt Regina, wie sie in Besitz der Seite gekommen ist und was sie ihr bedeutet. Plötzlich stürmen Belle und Hook ins Büro um ihre neuen Ermittlungsergebnisse mitzuteilen. Belle hat es geschafft, übers Internet einen Professor ausfindig zu machen, die ihr einen alten Spruch übersetzt hat. Dieser gibt eine Anleitung für eine Zeremonie, um die Gefangenen aus dem Hut zu befreien. Wenig später führen Regina, Emma, Belle, Hook und die dazu gestoßene Mary Margaret die Zeremonie aus. Regina bewegt den Dolch einige Male über die Schachtel mit dem Zauberhut, bis helles Licht daraus hervor strömt und die Feen aus ihrem Gefängnis entlassen werden. Während sich alle bedanken und begrüßen, fließt unbemerkt ein dunkler Nebel aus der Schachtel, der sich in die Luft erhebt, mit glühenden Augen in die Runde schaut und flügelschlagend verschwindet. ''Rumpelstilzchen und seine Begleiterinnen sind in unterirdischen Gängen unterwegs, zu dem Ort, an dem die Schriftrolle, die sie für den Dunklen Fluch benötigen, bewacht wird. Sie kommen an eine Tür, die von Käfern bedeckt ist. Mit ihrer Macht, Tiere zu beeinflussen, bringt Cruella die Insekten dazu, die Tür freizugeben. Im Inneren der Kammer finden sie ein von Drachenfeuer umzingeltes Podest, auf dem sich eine Kugel mit der Schriftrolle befindet. Maleficent kann dieses mit ihren Drachenkräften löschen. Nun ist Ursula an der Reihe, die mit ihren Tentakeln nach der Kugel greift und sie Rumpelstilzchen überreicht. Er bedankt sich bei ihnen und weißt auf das letzte Hindernis hin. Ein Beben ertönt und ein Dämon mit glühenden Augen, Hörnern und Flügeln erwacht aus seiner Starre. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt, dass der Dämon nach der Person sucht, deren Herz das größte Potential für Dunkelheit besitzt. Er bedankt sich für die Hilfe der Frauen und lässt diese mit dem Dämon zurück. Kurz vor der Stadtgrenze von Stroybrooke bittet Mr. Gold Cruella, den Wagen anzuhalten. Er steigt aus und holt eine Krawatte von einem Ast eines Busches. Er erklärt, dass er sie nach seiner Verbannung dort hingehängt hat, um seinen Weg nach Hause zu finden, denn die Stadt ist geschützt und kann nicht gesehen werden. Die Damen verlieren die Geduld mit Mr. Gold, da sie glauben, dass er wieder nur mit ihnen spielt. Cruella bedroht ihn mit einer Waffe. Mr. Gold erklärt, dass sie ohne seine Hilfe weder in die Stadt hinein kommen, noch gegen die viele gute Magie dort bestehen können. Die Frauen fragen sich, ob Mr. Gold Bemühungen mit Belle zu tun haben. Mr. Gold schweigt dazu, erzählt Ursula und Cruella aber, dass sie eine Einladung in die Stadt bekommen werden, solange er selbst nicht bei ihnen ist. Im Diner wird die Befreiung der Feen gefeiert. Hook hat immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch Emma spricht ihn von jeder Schuld frei. Henry und Regina gehen zur Mutter Oberin und zeigen ihr eines der leeren Bücher aus dem Haus des Zauberers. Die Mutter Oberin ist sehr erstaunt darüber, dass sich der Zauberer anscheinend in Storybrooke aufgehalten hat und im Besitz der Bücher ist. Regina erklärt ihr Anliegen, den Autor zu finden. Die Mutter Oberin weiß auch nichts genaues, nur dass es sich bei dem Zauberer und den Autor um zwei verschiedene Personen handelt. Der Autor ist seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen worden, hat aber Hinweise auf seinen Verbleib in seinen Werken versteckt. Plötzlich erschüttert ein Beben das Diner. Alarmiert stürmen Regina und die anderen auf die Straße und sehen den geflügelten Dämon auf der Turmuhr sitzen. In der Kammer machen sich Ursula, Maleficent und Cruella auf einen Kampf mit dem Dämon bereit, der sich für Maleficent entscheidet. Während Ursula und Cruella auf die andere Seite einer Felsspalte klettern, lenkt Maleficent das Monster ab. Im letzten Moment wird auch sie, mit der Hilfe von Ursulas Tentakeln, auf die andere Seite der Felsspalte gehoben. Die drei Frauen entkommen. Der Dämon fliegt von der Turmuhr hinunter und Emma, Regina und Co. können sich gerade noch hinter einer Mauer verstecken. Sie vermuten, dass der Dämon aus dem Hut befreit wurde und Emma will ihn einfach wieder dort hineinsperren, doch Belle erklärt, dass wer einmal im Hut eingesperrt war und befreit wurde, nicht wieder darin gefangen werden kann. Emma und Regina stellen sich dem Dämon und können ihn mit vereinten Kräften verjagen. Regina ist jedoch beunruhigt, dass ihre beider Magie nicht ausgereicht hat, das Monster zu vernichten. Belle will versuchen, etwas in den Büchern über den Dämon herauszufinden. Mr. Gold klärt seine Mitsteiterinnen an der Stadtgrenze weiter über sein Vorhaben auf. Er überreicht Ursula sein Handy und will, dass sie Regina anruft. Die Frauen vertrauen ihm noch immer nicht und dies sei seiner Meinung nach auch nicht nötig, da diesmal er derjenige ist, der darauf vertrauen muss, dass sie ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Reginas Handy klingelt und sie spricht überrascht mit Ursula. Diese erzählt, dass sie und Cruella sich vereint und Mr. Gold dessen Handy gestohlen haben, nachdem er ihnen von Storybrooke erzählt hat. Nun hoffen sie, dass Regina sie einlässt, damit auch sie eine zweite Channce bekommen. Regina will darauf nicht eingehen, doch dann ertönt erneut das Geräusch des Dämons, welches auch Ursula hört. Da sie mit dem Monster bereits zu tun hatte, weiß sie, wie es zu bekämpfen ist, und bittet im Austausch für Informationen um Einlass in die Stadt. Die beiden verhandeln noch kurz und schließlich einigen sie sich. Über den positiven Ausgang des Telefonats ist Mr. Gold sehr glücklich. Regina und Emma wissen nun von Ursula, das der Dämon hinter der Person mit dem größten Potential für die Dunkelheit her ist, also Regina. Emma will sie keinesfalls opfern und hat die Idee, mit Regina an die Stadtgrenze zu fahren und den Dämon über die Grenze zu locken. Da es außerhalb Storybrookes keine Magie gibt, müsste der Dämon so unschädlich gemacht werden. Emma und Regina rasen in Emmas Käfer Richtung Stadtgrenze und werden vom Dämon verfolgt. Es lässt sich nicht abschütteln und schlägt die Windschutzscheibe ein. Regina zaubert sich nun bis zur Grenze und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit des Dämons auf sich. Kurz vor der Grenze bremst Emma abrupt ab und Regina springt aus dem Weg, sodass der Dämon über die Grenze fällt und verpufft. Auch David und Mary Magaret sind nun angekommen und möchten nicht, dass Ursula und Cruella in die Stadt gelassen werden. Sie befürchten, dass mit ihnen auch das Unheil zurückkommt. Doch sowohl Emma als auch Regina wollen ihr Versprechen einhalten und werfen einen Spruch über die Grenze zu Ursula und Cruella. Diese nehmen den Spruch, setzen sich ins Auto und lesen ihn. Nun wird die Stadt für sie sichtbar und sie fahrren hinein. Es ist Nacht und Mr. Gold steht an der Stadtgrenze. Er hat bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Ursula und Cruella ihn holen, und wendet sich ab, als der Spruch zu ihm herüber geworfen wird. Er liest ihn und nun sieht er seine Komplizinnen vor sich. Gemeinsam fahren sie in die Stadt und Mr. Gold, der nun wieder im Besitz seiner Zauberkräfte ist, klärt sie auf, dass sie sich in der Stadt einleben sollen, während er im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht. Ursula beschwert sich, dass sie wieder die ganze Arbeit machen müssen. Da offenbart Gold, dass er alles in die Wege geleitet hat, denn er war der vermeintliche Professor, der Belle die Übersetzung geschickt und so für die Befreiung des Dämons gesorgt hat. Die Frauen sollen ihn nicht unterschätzen, denn all dies habe er ohne Magie und außerhalb Storybrookes geschafft. Er will nun noch Maleficent befreien, die nicht tot ist, wie Ursula und Cruella glauben. Ursula ängstigt sich vor Regina, da der Dämon nicht in der Lage war, sie zu vernichten. Gold klärt sie auf, dass der Dämon nicht hinter Regina, sondern hinter Emma her war und von ihr die größte Gefahr ausgeht. Emma und Hook sitzen im Diner, während Henry das Märchenbuch nach Hinweisen absucht. Emma fragt sich, wo ihre Eltern sind, und versucht diese anzurufen. David und Mary Margaret treffen sich heimlich mit Ursula und Cruella. David und Mary Margaret betonen, dass niemand erfahren darf, was einst zwischen ihnen vier in der Märchenwelt vorgefallen ist, besonders Emma nicht. Sollten Ursula und Cruella das Geheimnis doch ausplaudern, werden Mary Margaret und David brutal zurückschlagen. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt Cruellas Auto. Galerie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode Kategorie:Episode